


Lost Memories

by senseoito



Category: AFTG - Fandom, All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gaycouple, M/M, aftg, allforthegame
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseoito/pseuds/senseoito
Summary: Certo dia, Andrew acordou num quarto que não era familiar para ele. Desceu as escadas de uma casa desconhecida e, ao chegar na cozinha, foi recebido amorosamente por três pessoas que ele nunca tinha visto na vida. Mais tarde, acabou descobrindo que aquela casa era sua e que os três que moravam com ele eram seu marido Neil e seus dois filhos Hope, de dois anos, e Joshua, de treze. Descobriu também que era goleiro profissional de Exy — e perdera a memória após machucar a cabeça numa partida. Seu suposto marido terá a difícil tarefa de reconquistá-lo e seus filhos provarão que ele é sim digo de ser amado e ter uma família.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

— Andrew, não seja teimoso. — Neil bufou, tentando parecer bravo quando, na verdade, estava morrendo de preocupação. 

— Amor, eu já disse, não foi nada. — Andrew sorriu para acalmá-lo

Propositalmente, Neil pressionou o gelo com um pouco mais de força na cabeça do marido, fazendo-o gemer de dor instantaneamente. 

— Não foi nada, hm? Você ficou desmaiado por dois minutos e sua cabeça está inchada. 

— Violência faz parte do jogo, lembra? Foi só um acidente bobo.

— Você é um goleiro, não um médico. Vamos para o hospital ver isso direito. — Neil sugeriu, pela décima vez desde que o marido fora atingido e derrubado subitamente pelo jogador adversário enquanto as Raposas jogavam contra os Corvos. 

— Não quero perder tempo indo pro hospital, essa é a primeira vez que saímos sem as crianças. Precisamos voltar pra casa logo.

— Você acha que não estou morrendo de saudade deles e gostei da ideia de deixá-los com uma babá? É claro que não! — Neil respondeu a si mesmo antes que Andrew abrisse a boca. — E não é como se nós tivéssemos ido passear ou algo do tipo, estamos trabalhando e não dava pra trazê-los dessa vez. Mas eu acho melhor demorar algumas horas e chegar em casa tendo certeza de que você está bem do que horas mais tarde você cair duro por causa de algum dano interno no cérebro e me deixar viúvo! 

Há um ano, Andrew e Neil adotaram os irmãos Hope e Joshua, que na época tinham um e doze anos respectivamente. Desde aquele momento, eles se dedicaram inteiramente às crianças, dando o amor e atenção que nunca receberam — especialmente Joshua, que diferente da irmã já tinha idade para perceber que cresceu num lar hostil até parar num abrigo com sua irmã recém-nascida. 

O casal sempre levava os filhos nos treinos de Exy e se revezavam entre praticar e ficar com eles na arquibancada. No entanto, uma coisa era deixá-los numa quadra familiar e segura, em que as Raposas e a treinadora Dan os ajudavam a olhar os dois e eram pessoas confiáveis; outra coisa era levá-los em dia de campeonato e expor as crianças a toda aquela multidão, à mídia e neste jogo, especificamente, ao Riko. 

— Você é tão dramático. — Andrew sorriu. — Nem parece o mesmo Neil que chegou em Palmetto há dez anos. 

— E você definitivamente não parece o mesmo Andrew que conheci há dez anos. Só a teimosia permaneceu. Quem diria que o Andrew que dizia me odiar me chamaria de amor hoje. 

Ambos sorriram ao lembrar da extrema — e ótima — evolução que tiveram em dez anos. Depois de muita terapia e muito amor um do outro, Neil superou a necessidade de fugir e sobreviver ao seu pai assassino e Andrew superou seu passado traumático. É evidente que os dois ainda tenham pesadelos sobre os respectivos traumas e, de vez em quando, Andrew reaja bruscamente ao ser tocado e Neil acorde cismando que eles precisam se mudar dali e fugir de um perigo inexistente. No entanto, Neil mantém o costume de perguntar “sim ou não?” antes de tocar no marido e Andrew argumenta pacientemente as razões de eles estarem seguros ali e não precisarem fugir de nada. Ou seja, os dois se ajudam diariamente a curar o resquício do sofrimento que viveram, e foi justamente o motivo pelo qual decidiram aumentar a família e adotar: amar aqueles que foram rejeitados e tiveram uma infância ruim, assim como eles. 

— Amor, vamos pra casa. — Andrew sussurrou, chegando mais perto do ouvido de seu marido e num tom de voz que sabia que não só o convenceria, como também o deixaria com as pernas bambas. — Nossos filhos estão nos esperando. E nossa cama também. — completou, passando as mãos em volta da cintura do marido e puxando-o para mais perto.

Antes que Neil pudesse ceder à provocação e beijá-lo ali mesmo, alguém entrou no vestiário e os interrompeu. 

— Oh céus, todo dia isso. — Alison bufou quando viu o casal perto demais um do outro.

— Precisamos fazer uma vakinha e comprar uma cama pra esse pobre casal. — Aaron brincou enquanto entrava no vestiário e tirava o equipamento. 

— Nós demos uma cama enorme pra eles como presente de casamento. — disse Dan, referindo-se a ela e seu esposo Matt. — Mas eles ainda cismam em se pegar no vestiário!

— Deve ser fetiche. — disse Nicky, que milagrosamente estivera calado até então.

— Deixem eles em paz. Aliás, como você se sente Andrew? — perguntou Renee.

— Finalmente alguém perguntou se sobrevivi ao invés de xeretar minhas intimidades com meu marido. — disse Andrew, puxando Neil mais para perto. — Estou bem, Renee. Obrigado.

— O termo intimidade não se aplica se o local em questão é um vestiário compartilhado de uma equipe. — disse Nicky.

— Fique quieto ou você vai voltar pra casa andando. — respondeu o primo.

Apesar do pleno desenvolvimento de Neil e Andrew, algumas coisas nunca mudaram. Como por exemplo o fato das Raposas jogarem juntas mesmo depois da Universidade (num time profissional treinado por Dan) e de Andrew ser aquele que dá carona ao irmão e ao primo todas as vezes (mesmo que agora cada um tenha sua casa e não mais dividam um dormitório). 

Enquanto todos terminavam de se arrumar e se preparavam para ir embora depois de uma brilhante vitória contra os Corvos, o celular de Neil tocou. Ele se assustou por um momento achando que era a babá avisando que algo de ruim tinha acontecido com Hope ou Joshua, mas respirou aliviado ao ler o nome de Kevin. 

— Alô? 

— Neil? Eu estava assistindo ao jogo na tv e vi o que aconteceu com Andrew, como ele está? 

— Aparentemente, está tudo bem. A batida não foi forte o bastante pra tirar a teimosia dentro dele. — Neil sorriu, enquanto segurava o celular e observava o marido fazer cara feia com o comentário. 

— Mesmo depois de dez anos os Corvos continuam jogando brutalmente. É óbvio que o treinador deles tem algo a ver com isso.

Neil bufou ao lembrar-se de que Riko se tornou o treinador dos Corvos. 

— Bom, o importante é que ganhamos sem nem precisar jogar sujo e Andrew está bem. E vocês, como estão? 

Ao dizer “vocês”, Neil perguntava de Kevin, seu namorado Jean e seu pai David Wymack, antigo treinador das raposas. Kevin e o pai se mudaram para a França há oito anos para passar mais tempo juntos e abrirem em conjunto uma escolinha de Exy. Já Jean se tornou namorado de Kevin meses depois de se reencontrarem na França e estão juntos até então. 

— Jean está dormindo aqui do meu lado, ele está bem. Meu pai está morrendo de saudade de todos vocês e mandou dizer que está muito orgulhoso do time e de como Dan está se destacando como treinadora. Estaremos ai no Natal, já compramos as passagens. Como estão as crianças? 

— Eles estão bem. Joshua está cada vez menos desconfiado e confortável lá em casa, você acredita que ele chamou Andrew de pai um dia desses? Ele quase chorou de emoção. Hope ainda não aprendeu a andar, mas a psicóloga disse que é normal por não ter tido estímulo antes.... mas estamos indo bem. 

— Fico feliz por vocês. Não vejo a hora de vê-los pessoalmente de novo e ensinar Joshua a jogar Exy. Preciso ir, amanhã acordo cedo pra treinar os alunos. 

A chamada estava em viva-voz então Andrew e os outros se despediram de Kevin antes de Neil encerrar a ligação. Eles terminaram de se arrumar e caminharam até o estacionamento. Dan e Matt levariam Renee e Alison pra casa, e Andrew e Neil levariam Aaron e Nicky. A viagem de volta foi silenciosa pois todos estavam cansados demais depois do jogo, mas foi confortável. 

Andrew mal tinha estacionado o carro na garagem quando Neil quase pulou do carro em movimento e caminhou em direção à entrada da casa. Quando chegou na sala de estar, viu a babá sentada mexendo no celular. 

— Vocês voltaram. — a mulher sorriu ao ver Neil entrar no cômodo e Andrew chegar logo em seguida. — Qual foi o resultado do jogo? Joshua pediu pra assistir mas dormiu antes do segundo tempo. 

— Nós ganhamos. — respondeu Neil, aliviado ao saber que o filho não assistiu o momento em que Andrew se machucou e ficou desmaiado na quadra por alguns minutos. — Como foram as coisas por aqui? 

— Foi tudo ótimo, dei comida pra eles e eles assistiram um pouco do jogo antes de Joshua dormir. Hope chorou um pouquinho quando a câmera mostrou vocês dois entrando na quadra, mas logo se acalmou e dormiu.

O coração de Neil se apertou ao pensar na filha derrubando sequer uma lágrima de saudade dos pais. Mas as crianças estariam melhor em casa, e, mesmo que a mídia já tivesse divulgado informações e fotos dos filhos do casal mais shippado no meio esportivo (Neil e Andrew), eles não queriam expô-los mais ainda ou deixá-los no mesmo lugar em que Riko estava. 

Andrew pegou o dinheiro para pagar a babá e a levou até a porta. Quando voltou, Neil ainda estava parado na sala, pensativo.

— No que está pensando? — perguntou Andrew, abraçando o marido por trás enquanto acariciava seu cabelo com a outra mão. 

— Estou aliviado por eles estarem bem. 

— Eu também. Vamos dar um beijo de boa noite neles? 

— Vamos, papito.

Andrew sorriu ao ouvir o apelido que Neil dera para ele há alguns meses. Aparentemente, ser pai deixou ambos mais melosos. 

Os dois subiram as escadas e Andrew abriu a porta do quarto com todo o cuidado do mundo para não fazer barulho e acordar as crianças. O cômodo era grande e bem colorido, havia um berço de um lado e uma cama do outro. Hope dormia tranquilamente em seu berço com sua chupeta na boca, e Joshua estava coberto da cabeça aos pés. Ele confessou uma vez dormir assim porque sua mãe biológica o acordava com tapas, então o cobertor em seu corpo o fazia se sentir mais protegido. 

Andrew caminhou até Joshua, tirou um pouco do cobertor do rosto do garoto e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Neil fez o mesmo com Hope. Depois que cada um tinha apreciado as duas crianças, eles deram as mãos e saíram do quarto silenciosamente. 

— Todas as vezes em que vejo eles dormindo, sinto que estou sonhando ou algo do tipo. Ainda não acredito que uma pessoa como eu pudesse amar tanto algo como amo vocês. — disse Andrew, entrando no quarto em que eles dormiam e sentando-se na cama. 

Neil o encarou sorridente por um momento antes de se aproximar. Ficou de pé em sua frente e, delicadamente, passou os dedos sobre a região inchada da testa do marido e o acariciou. 

— Também me sinto assim, todos os dias. Hoje enquanto jogávamos eu confesso que perdi algumas chances de gol por estar distraído demais pensando nas crianças e no quanto eu queria voltar logo pra casa. É muito bom ter um lugar pra chamar de lar depois de passar a maior parte da minha vida fugindo. 

Andrew puxou o corpo de Neil fazendo-o sentar em seu colo. Os dois se abraçaram por um momento, respirando fundo e relaxando depois de um dia tão agitado. 

— Sei que estamos cansados, mas... sim ou não? — perguntou Andrew, com um olhar apaixonado e malicioso.

— Definitivamente sim. — respondeu Neil. E então foi beijado. 

(...)


	2. Confused

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, Andrew sentiu uma dor latejante na cabeça. Não era a mesma dor que ele sentia ao acordar de ressaca depois de ir à Columbia com Aaron, Nicky e Kevin. Aquela dor era infinitamente pior e extremamente insuportável, como se ele tivesse caído e batido a cabeça bem forte. No entanto, ele achou estranho estar sentindo aquilo, pois não se lembrava de ter se machucado. Aliás, sua última lembrança era de estar indo com Kevin e o treinador Wymack até uma cidadezinha aleatória atras de um jogador aleatório que os outros queriam no time. 

Ao abrir os olhos, não reconheceu o quarto em que estava. Era um cômodo grande e muito arrumado. Ele passou os olhos lentamente pelo guarda-roupa imenso em sua frente, pelas paredes pintadas branco (simples e sem graça) e pela cama king size em que ele estava deitado. Foi nesse instante que ele notou que estava coberto em lençóis brancos, cobrindo seu corpo completamente nu. Andrew nunca dormiu desse jeito. 

— Que porra é essa? — aquilo tudo era tão confuso e aleatório que ele pensou em voz alta.

Onde ele estava? De quem era aquela casa? Era pra ele ter acordado no dormitório em que dividia com o irmão, o primo e Kevin. Ou na casa que eles tinham em Columbia, mas ele não se lembra de ter ido para lá. 

Com muito esforço por conta da dor de cabeça, ele se levantou. Abriu a porta do quarto desconhecido e viu um corredor com mais algumas portas e uma escada na outra extremidade. A curiosidade fez com que ele quisesse ver o que tinha do outro lado daquelas portas, mas aquela não era a sua casa e ele precisava descobrir como tinha parado ali. 

Será que ele saiu pra beber com os rapazes e não se lembra? Mesmo assim, era pra ele estar no dormitório. Será que ele saiu pra beber e alguém o dopou e o levou pra casa a força? 

Ao pensar na última possibilidade, seu coração disparou. Ele ignorou a dor e começou a correr pelo corredor em direção a escada. Mas assim que desceu metade dos degraus, vozes interromperam seus movimentos. 

— Joshua, você não pode bater nas pessoas com a raquete que seu tio deu! Ela deve ser usada exclusivamente pra você treinar nas aulas de Educação Física, não pra sair acertando seus colegas. — disse uma voz, num tom indignado porém carinhoso, não punitivo.

— Mas tio Nicky disse que foi assim que o pai te conquistou quando vocês se conheceram. Já que sou novo na escola, queria que meus colegas gostassem de mim. — disse uma segunda voz, dessa vez não de um adulto e sim de uma criança. 

Andrew desceu o restante da escada em passos silenciosos e se deparou com uma enorme sala de estar. Não reparou em nenhum detalhe do cômodo, mais interessado em ir até a origem daquelas vozes e saber onde estava e quem diabos eram aquelas pessoas. Ao caminhar até uma porta aberta e visualizar a cozinha, ele paralisou.

As vozes que falavam segundos antes realmente eram de um adulto e uma criança. O menino estava sentado na mesa de jantar, olhando para o mais velho com um semblante confuso e pensativo. Ele deveria ser pré-adolescente pelo tamanho e aparência, tinha a pele negra e usava uma bandana no cabelo. Suas roupas eram bem parecidas com as que Andrew gostava de usar quando tinha aquela idade. 

O segundo rapaz aparentava se segurar para não gargalhar da última frase que o menino disse, tentando ao mesmo tempo parecer sério e responsável. Ele era.... bonito. Muito bonito, alias. Aparentava não ter menos de trinta anos e sua pele era clara ao contrario da do menino. Andrew não conseguia ver a cor dos olhos do rapaz por aquele ângulo, mas notou os cabelos ruivos e uma horrorosa cicatriz que o rapaz ostentava em sua bochecha, como se aquele local tivesse sido.... queimado. 

Havia outra pessoa além do menino e do rapaz naquela cozinha, mas ela não participava da conversa. Certamente por não estar entendendo nada, pois ela aparentava ter um pouco mais de um ano de idade. Era uma garotinha, deitada confortavelmente num carrinho de bebê e usando uma chupeta na boca. Ela estava distraída demais com suas próprias mãos gordinhas para se importar com o rapaz e o menino. 

Nenhum deles pareceu notar a presença de Andrew ali. Ele pensou em dizer algo para denunciar sua presença e tentar entender o que fazia naquela casa desconhecida, mas por algum motivo inexplicável permaneceu em silêncio. 

— Não ouça o que seu tio Nicky diz. — disse o rapaz, ainda se segurando para não rir. — Existem inúmeras formas de demonstrar que gostamos de alguém, mas dar uma raquetada na pessoa não é uma delas! Seu pai fez isso comigo porque..... era um jovem impulsivo. Mas você deveria tentar uma forma mais tradicional, como o diálogo. 

O rapaz tinha dito “tio Nicky”. Será que esse Nicky era o mesmo que Andrew conhecia? Apesar de coincidência, seria impossível: o Nicky, primo de Andrew, não tinha irmãos. Mas o termo “tio” era usado aleatoriamente pelas pessoas, então provavelmente Nicky fosse apenas alguém íntimo na vida do rapaz e de seu filho. 

Antes que o garoto pudesse responder à sugestão do pai, a bebêzinha que antes balançava as mãozinhas tinha notado Andrew ali. Ela sorriu e sibilou algo (irreconhecível de traduzir naquela linguagem que bebês tem), mas o movimento fez com que sua chupeta caísse no chão.

O rapaz olhou para a garotinha por um segundo antes de notar o que ela olhou que a deixou tão animada — e perceber Andrew parado na porta. 

— Bom dia, dorminhoco. — o rapaz sorriu ao vê-lo, como se Andrew fosse a pessoa mais linda do mundo. 

Por que diabos ele sorriu daquele jeito? E por que ele chamou Andrew daquele jeito? Eles não se conheciam. 

Andrew estava tão confuso que não conseguiu dizer nada. 

— Sente aqui e venha ouvir o que seu filho acabou de me contar. Ele ia nos mostrar o bilhete ontem, mas não queria nos desconcentrar por causa do jogo.... o diretor quer que um responsável vá na escola hoje, e como a culpa foi sua, quem vai é você! Na verdade a culpa é de Nicky, mas foi você quem me deu uma raquetada quando nós conhecemos então...

O rapaz começou a tagarelar enquanto se abaixou para pegar a chupeta caída no chão, abriu a torneira para lavá-la e colocou na boca da bebê novamente. Andrew parou de ouvir na metade da frase, confuso demais com aquelas palavras. 

Aquele rapaz estava dizendo que o menino era filho dele? Que Nicky (certamente o mesmo Nicky que ele conhecia) era o verdadeiro culpado pela atitude do menino? E que Andrew tinha lhe dado uma raquetada quando eles se conheceram? Que absurdo era aquele? 

— Quem são vocês? — as palavras finalmente saíram de sua boca, mais baixas do que ele esperava. 

O menino parou de mastigar o café da manhã no momento em que ouviu aquela pergunta e começou a rir baixinho. Já o rapaz ruivo encarou Andrew por um instante — fazendo-o notar que seus olhos eram azuis — e franziu o cenho. confuso. 

— Como assim, amor? — perguntou, hesitante.

— Amor? — perguntou Andrew, irritado. — Que porra é esse de amor? Eu não te conheço! Quem é você? Onde eu to e o que diabos to fazendo aqui? 

O riso do menino se transformou numa expressão assustada. Até mesmo a bebê, que até então encarava Andrew com um sorriso no rosto, ficou séria. O rapaz ruivo recuou dois passos para trás, como se aquelas palavras o tivessem assustado, e o olhou perplexo.

— Andrew, você ta brincando né? 

— Olha bem pra minha cara de quem ta brincando! — Andrew gritou, apontando para si mesmo. — Vocês é que estão tirando onda com a minha cara, só pode! Foi ideia de Nicky, né? Eu vou matar esse idiota. 

— Andrew, você..... ai meu deus. — subitamente, o rapaz parou de falar como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. Sua expressão depois disso foi a de um terror total. — Meu deus, Andrew! Você bateu a cabeça! Eu falei pra você ir pro hospital e....

— O que? — Andrew o interrompeu, impaciente com aquilo tudo. — Olha só, eu não to gostando nada disso aqui. Ou você me conta quem é você e como fui parar aqui, ou eu juro que te mato. 

Andrew se aproximou alguns passos enquanto o ameaçava, fazendo com que a bebê no carrinho começasse a chorar com a gritaria. O rapaz abriu os braços, como se pra proteger o menino que estava sentado na mesa atrás de si, mas não recuou. 

— Joshua. — o rapaz chamou, sem tirar os olhos de Andrew. — Tire sua irmã daqui, pegue o celular do papai que está na cozinha e ligue para o tio Aaron. Consegue fazer isso? — perguntou, tentando soar o mais calmo possível, mas sua voz estava trêmula. 

O menino obedeceu, correndo até o carrinho da irmã e o empurrando para fora dali. Andrew continuou encarando o rapaz, querendo uma resposta para tudo aquilo. 

— Você conhece meu irmão Aaron? E Nicky? Foram eles que fizeram essa brincadeira sem graça comigo? Eles me doparam, foi? — perguntou Andrew, irritado com a suposta verdade. 

— Andrew, escute. Ninguém fez brincadeira nenhuma, eu.... você.... meu deus, você deveria ter ido ao médico ontem. — o rapaz estava gaguejando e parecia prestes a começar a chorar. Por um momento, Andrew duvidou que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira e se sentiu mal por deixar o desconhecido nervoso e triste assim, mas ele estava extremamente confuso com tudo aquilo e não sabia reagir de outra maneira. — Você não se lembra de mim? — ele perguntou, com uma expressão de dor, como se a possibilidade de Andrew não se lembrar dele fosse doloroso demais.

— Eu não faço ideia de quem você é. — Andrew respondeu, respirando fundo. Tentou se acalmar ao notar que as expressões daquele rapaz não pareciam ser atuação. De qualquer forma, ele queria entender tudo aquilo.

— Eu sou o Neil, Andrew. Neil Josten. Nos conhecemos há dez anos e você sou... seu esposo. 

Esposo? 

Andrew gargalhou ao ouvir aquilo.

— Você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa, é isso. — disse Andrew, ainda rindo com aquela ideia. — Eu não sou casado.

— Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas acho que.... você bateu a cabeça ontem depois de uma partida de Exy, eu acho que você perdeu a memória. 

De fato, a cabeça de Andrew doía como se ele a tivesse machucado. E Exy era um esporte violento. Mas Andrew odiava Exy e, se por alguma insanidade o tal de Neil estivesse dizendo a verdade, eles se conheciam há dez anos. Andrew não estaria jogando aquele esporte por tanto tempo. 

Subitamente, de tanto pensar, ele sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e levou sua mão até o local em que doida. O tal de Neil notou aquele movimento e se aproximou um pouco para tocá-lo.

Andrew odiava ser tocado e, no mesmo instante, seu corpo recuou bruscamente. 

— Me desculpe amo... Andrew. Me desculpe. — o tal de Neil pareceu notar o desconforto que causou nele. — Sim ou não? — perguntou.

Aquilo era demais. Como o rapaz sabia que Andrew tinha consigo aquela frase caso um dia o impossível acontecesse e ele quisesse tocar em alguém por livre e expontânea vontade? 

Ele pensou em gritar um “não” quando a escuridão o envolveu e ele desmaiou. 

(...)

Quando acordou, Andrew percebeu que estava num hospital. Ficou aliviado por não estar mais naquela casa desconhecida e desconfortável, mas logo se irritou por estar ali. Certamente ele tinha sido tocado pelo tal de Neil e levado até aquele hospital. 

Antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, um rosto familiar entrou na sala em que ele estava deitado. Era Betsy, a terapeuta da Universidade que ele era obrigado a ir. Ele gostava de Betsy e ficou aliviado ao vê-la ali. No entanto, ela parecia... diferente. Muito mais velha do que estava quando eles se viram na ultima consulta em que Andrew se lembrava.

— Andrew? — perguntou ela, receosa, enquanto se aproximava da cama de hospital. — Sabe quem sou eu?

— É claro que eu sei, Betsy! — respondeu ele, irritado. — Mas você está muito diferente. Fez alguma cirurgia plástica que deu errado? Você parece mais velha.

— Qual a última lembrança que você tem de mim, Andrew? — perguntou ela.

— Da última vez que nos vimos, obviamente. 

— E quando foi isso? Você lembra sobre o que conversamos? 

— Betsy, que porra é essa? 

— Desculpe te fazer tantas perguntas de uma vez, eu sei que você não gosta. Eu vou te explicar tudo, mas preciso que você me ajude a entender do que exatamente você se lembra.

Andrew estava impaciente, mas tentou respirar fundo e pensar antes de responder. 

— Foi semana passada, a gente tava conversando sobre o treinador Wymack e Kevin estarem buscando um atacante novo pro time, e o quanto eu tava desinteressado em ir junto buscar o rapaz. 

— Ah, sim. — ela respondeu, lendo alguma coisa em seu caderninho de anotações. — Você lembra do nome do rapaz que eles iam buscar pra ser atacante, Andrew? 

Aquela pergunta foi como um gatilho. Subitamente, as palavras se formaram na mente de Andrew.

O nome do rapaz que Kevin e Wymack estavam tão interessados em ter no time das Raposas era Neil. 

Neil Josten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, tudo bem? Vocês estão gostando da história? Acha que devo continuar? Comentários sao um incentivo muito grande pra eu escrever e até mesmo saber se a história vale a pena.
> 
> Espero que gostem!


End file.
